


Hux Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of all my answers to asks about Hux.Each ask will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431154
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Hux like his eggs 🥚 🍳 in the morning?

I think he likes soft boiled eggs if he makes it himself, and any other time he likes over easy.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186983078397/how-does-hux-like-his-eggs-in-the-morning-i)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Rabbit was fun, I'm still waiting to get the dvd Goodbye Christopher Robin. But Peter Rabbit haha he is so Hux in that film! Hux running a department store! How about a little story were reader meets Hux who works in Harrods and asks for his help for something then he offers to buy you coffee in the cafe there on his break?

I’m so glad you enjoyed it! It is such a fun movie and I can’t wait for the sequel next year (google says it comes out February 7 in the US). Mr. McGregor is very much Hux (why is Domhnall always kinda mean in kids movies???). I (and others) like to imagine Thomas is actually Hux undercover, which works for this second part. Although this is just modern au Hux.

—

You were lost, completely, hopelessly lost. You weren’t used to large department stores. All you wanted was a few new dress shirts for your dad and a nice belt for yourself, but you got all turned around going to the different floors and now you were in the toy section in search of an employee since signs obviously weren’t helping you today. There were a few kids with their moms and one really well dressed father, not out of place for this store, who was looking at the far shelves, so you went to move on to a new section. Then the father turned around, and saw the gleam of a name badge, he wasn’t a father, or well maybe he was but he definitely worked here. You carefully made your way over to the man before he could get away, and he noticed your movements so he stopped moving the toys and waited.

The man, A. Hux his badge stated, smiled and greeted you, “Hello and welcome to Harrods. Are you in need of any assistance today?”

“Uh, yes please,” you internally cursed yourself, why were you letting his good looks fluster you.

“Alright, and how may I assist you today?”

“I’m uh, a bit lost. I’m not used to big stores like this. I’m trying to find some dress shirts and maybe a tie for my father for his birthday, and then I need a nice belt for myself.”

Hux nodded, “We’ll start with the belt. If you would follow me.”

Once you got to the belts, you stopped in front of Hux, “Thank you. You can just give me directions to the shirts, I’ll find them myself. I don’t want to keep you from work.”

“I’m fine waiting. It is my job to help customers have the best experience here, so no worries. I’ll just adjust the displays around here, come find me when you’re ready.”

You found a belt, then went back to Hux, who was arranging some scarves, “Excuse me, Hux, I’m ready to go to the dress shirts now.”

He stopped his fussing and adjusted his suit as he turned around to face you, “Alright then. Follow me, um, wait I never asked your name. What is it?”

You told him and then he nodded, repeated your name and waved for you to follow. It wasn’t long before you reached your desired location, and you weren’t quite ready to say goodbye to Hux, but before you could ask for help picking out some nice shirts, he was asking you if you needed assistance. You didn’t hesitate in saying yes, maybe you were a bit too eager.

Hux helped you quite a bit, and seemed to know what he was doing. You hoped he did since his name tag said he was a manager, but he asked questions you wouldn’t have thought of when choosing a shirt. He asked about your father’s skin tone, hair color, and what he would be wearing the shirts to, and narrowed down a few colors and styles would work best. You were planning on getting him 3 shirts, white, a fun pattern, and his favorite color, but Hux helped you choose ones to fit your dad’s needs. You decided to get a tie also, which Hux also helped you pick, and then he escorted you to the cashier. After you checked out you were surprised to still see him standing around the area, so you went over to thank him one last time before leaving.

“Thank you again for all your help today, Hux. It means a lot.”

Hux smiled at you and then he seemed to be contemplating something, “You’re quite welcome. It was my pleasure. I, uh, well, this is a bit strange and unconventional, maybe unprofessional, but, um. You can say no to this, I wont be hurt. My break is about to start and I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me at the cafe.”

“Uh, sure. Why not. I know where that is since I saw it when I came in.”

Hux seemed ecstatic, “Alright. I have to go clock out real quick. I’ll meet you downstairs in a moment. And uh, don’t buy anything while you’re waiting, it will be my treat.”

You nodded and watched him practically run to the employee doorway, smiling, then you went down to the cafe and browsed the menu. It wasn’t too long before Hux tapped you on the shoulder.

“You ready to order?”

“Yeah.”

You stood talking, mostly about your time in the area, which you had just moved into, and how you had never been in a store like this. Once you had your drinks you sat at a table in the corner.

Hux seemed shy now, reaching up and running his fingers through his immaculately styled red hair, “I’m sorry if this is strange, but you look absolutely stunning, and I almost wasn’t able to speak when you walked up to me. But my instincts kicked in and fed out my usual line.”

It was your turn to be shy, “Oh. Thank you. I thought the same about you. I almost couldn’t tell you what I needed help with.”

You both were flustered now so you each took a sip while looking at the table.

Hux composed himself first, “I have to get back to work soon. But could we perhaps exchange numbers? In case you need help around the city, and to let me know how your dad likes the shirts.”

“Of course,” you quickly pulled out your phone and handed it to him, open to a new contact page, “put in your details, then I’ll text you my name so you have my number too.”

You definitely text about other things than just how much your dad liked the shirts and tie, or needing help finding things around town. But you were the one who asked him on a real date first. You first asked about the best pub, then when he responded with a name you asked if he would go there with you, as a date. He called you and said yes.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187091492877/peter-rabbit-was-fun-im-still-waiting-to-get-the)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets sunburnt and needs you to rub cream into him...

He fights you tooth and nail about not needing your help, because he can do it himself. But he can't, and when you somehow reach his back and put some on where he can't reach he changes his mind. After that he let's you lovingly put the cream on him, you are much gentler than he is.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187327838677/hux-gets-sunburnt-and-needs-you-to-rub-cream-into)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What colour eyes do Hux have?

This is a highly contested fact within the fandom. Generally, a lot of people choose to go with the description given in Peter Rabbit by Thomas, seafoam green with a hint of battleship grey. I'm one of them. But in cannon materials they normally use blue I think, but I'm not 100% sure.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187327922387/what-colour-eyes-do-hux-have-this-is-a-highly)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
